


Sober Hands are Helping Hands

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the following kink_meme request: Tyler Seguin/Jeff Skinner, 2010 Draft Weekend, the top picks end up getting drunk in celebration, Jeff can't hold his alcohol well, hits on a rather drunk, much more experienced Tyler who ends up taking him back up to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Hands are Helping Hands

Hollywood is an awesome place for an NHL Draft for two, young Top-Ten selections. Really, there are parties for socializing and, most importantly, drinking. Jeff Skinner is bouncing around the room with a half-empty glass of some concoction of liquor and soda. He really could not remember what he was drinking, the ability to think was replaced by a low buzz between his ears. Good thing he really did not have to worry, because the private bartender remembered exactly what he ordered. Jeff socialized a bit with a couple of the Spitfires, including the number one pick, Taylor Hall. Jeff stayed with that duo for a couple of minutes before stumbling off to the bathroom to relieve himself of consumed alcohol. The flushed out face of a drunk Jeff Skinner caught the eye of another drafted teenager, which Jeff would find out shortly.

Sure, Tyler Seguin was only 18 years old himself, but none of the draft picks were concerned about being carded. It was setup by a few veterans that the room would be a safe zone from enforcement of the legal drinking age. Although Tyler was only 18, he was a trained drinker on Whaler road trips and was slowly working on the bottles of beer he was drinking. With all of the other draft picks hitting the booze hard, Tyler was hoping to score. The question was with whom would he score. To Tyler, Taylor Hall was dorky and kind of awkward looking, so he was not really interested. The kid Johansen drafted by the Blue Jackets was not shutting up, so Tyler really did not want to deal with him. Those who he could not understand when they were talking were booted before he was trying to decide, how could he seduce someone when he could not interpret their responses. It was a baby-faced Skinner, who was stumbling over his own feet like a newborn foal, that caught his eye. Tyler started moving towards the bathroom after Jeff had taken off down the hall.

Jeff's head was propped against the cool tiled walls of the bathroom. It felt so good, particularly when compared against the steamy room where their post-draft party was taking place. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Jeff groaned drunkenly that it was occupied. Tyler chuckled from the other side of the door before responding, "Bedrooms are better than bathrooms for passing out." Jeff just groans loudly. Tyler knocks on the door again, "How about you let someone offering to help actually help?" Tyler listens for a response, but there is not one. Instead, Tyler hears drudging footsteps making their way to the door and the fumbling with the lock by usually nimble, but now clumsy fingers. Tyler sees Jeff's face when the door opens and he smiles. Jeff's hair is disheveled, his eyes glassy, his clothes untidy, all of which make him more attractive to Tyler. Tyler smiles at Jeff and then puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff looks at the hand and then at Tyler's face before smiling crookedly himself. Jeff asks Tyler, "Why are you here?" Tyler responds, "Saw you stumbling around and did not want you to get caught." Jeff nods diagonally, "That's cool." Tyler responds impulsively, "You're hot." Jeff eyes go cross-eyed, his cheeks get redder, which Tyler did not really think was possible, and the newly minted Hurricane gave Tyler an "Aaaaw shucks."

The sound from Jeff's mouth went straight to Tyler's bloodstream. He was not really sure if he was the one seducing or the one being seduced by the kindergarten kid from the Kitchener team. Tyler asks Jeff, "Want to come back to my room?" Jeff's face changes color from red to pale white, Tyler closes the door to the bathroom and pushes Jeff towards the toilet. Jeff gets on his knees and vomits into the bowl, hanging his head slightly, so Tyler grabs him by the shirt collar. When Jeff's body strengthens and moans are emitted from his mouth instead of drinks from earlier in the night, Tyler helps Jeff to his feet. Jeff slumps against his shoulder, his energy drained. Tyler offers Jeff again, "How about you come to my room?" Jeff lifts his head awkwardly and nods. Tyler walks with Jeff out of the bathroom, out of the private room, and to the elevator. Tyler propped Jeff up against the corner of the elevator to give his shoulder a break from the weight of the drunken draftee. Jeff's body starts to slide on the walls of the elevator and Tyler is there to support him again. To Tyler, the elevator bell rang indicating it had arrived at his floor, and he continued his schlep of Jeff towards his bedroom. When he arrived at his room door, Tyler switched the shoulder on which Jeff was leaning so he could get his room key and get them inside. The last thing he needed was to be seen abducting a Top 10 draft pick.

Tyler managed to get the door open and get both he and Jeff inside. He plopped Jeff on the bed and tried waking him up, shaking him on the shoulder. Jeff's eyes cracked open and Tyler smiled down at him. "Come on, buddy. You gotta get undressed." Jeff grunts and turns over. Tyler shakes his head, removing just his socks and shoes. Tyler leaves Jeff alone for a second to go into the bathroom and grab 3 Advil and a bottle of water. Tyler goes back to find Jeff on the floor. Tyler shakes him again, "Jeff, wake up. Jeff, come on!" Jeff wakes up again and Tyler helps him up to sit on the bed, giving him a bottle of water and 3 Advil. Tyler smirks, "You're gonna want these now or you'll pay for it tomorrow." Jeff does not say a thing, he just sticks his hands out for the water and the pills, downing both quickly. Jeff then asks Tyler for help removing his shirt. Jeff lifts his hands and Tyler unbuttons the top two buttons and slides the shirt off. Jeff crawls up to the top of the bed, slides under the covers, and quickly falls asleep. Tyler quickly undresses himself, crawls into his bed, closer to the window, and falls asleep quickly. The events of the evening not turning out as he thought they would, but entertaining nonetheless.

It is not the sunlight beaming through the window that wakes Tyler up the next morning; rather, it is an unexpected breeze across his neck. Tyler tries to turn over, but something is keeping him pinned. He opens his eyes, and then closes them because there is light piercing through the window. Tyler turns his head and then opens his eyes to see a tuft of hair on the pillow next to him. The head was nuzzled into the swell of Tyler's neck and snoring lightly. The body had a hand over his stomach and a clothed leg was draped over his knee. Jeff Skinner was spooning him. Tyler thought back to the night before, trying to remember if he had done anything stupid. He remembered helping Jeff to the bathroom and then to bed, but thought it was in the other bed. The concept of thinking was completely lost when the breathing against his neck was replaced by a tongue tracing the back of the neck. Jeff whispered to Tyler, "No, came in here myself. You were so good to me last night." Tyler stared at Jeff, his entire body frozen except for Little Ty, which was responding to the sensual seduction of the boy in bed with him. Jeff slipped out from behind Tyler and instead moved on top of a paralyzed Tyler. Jeff looks down on his prey and gyrates his hips against Tyler's crotch.

Jeff slowly undoes the button to his jeans and then lowers his hips to Tyler's again. Tyler moans. Jeff chuckles with a sideways smirk, as Tyler has been cocooned in a web of lust and need. The blood flows like an expressway to his growing erection through his boxers. Tyler begs, "Jeff, please." Jeff smiles as he ends his gyrations and leans his mouth down to Tyler's cock, sucking through the fabric of his boxers. Jeff puts his hand over Tyler's mouth as Tyler’s moans grow louder, trying to pass along a hit so they do not get caught. Jeff sucks a little harder and Tyler begins to straighten and arch beneath him. Jeff lifts off and just uses his left hand to finish Tyler. With a couple of wrist flicks, Tyler's eyes flash with a flash of various colors, his body arches off the mattress and into Jeff's grip, and he explodes into his boxers and Jeff's wrist.

Jeff moves his hand off of Tyler’s mouth and wipes the drool off it using the sheets. He then rolls off of Tyler’s body, as he comes down from his orgasm. Tyler stares at the ceiling, his mouth wide open, his face red, and eyes blood shot, not too different from a drunken Jeff the night before. Jeff traces Tyler’s skin, bring a giggle from the sensitive Tyler. Tyler asks Jeff if he might be interested in breakfast. Jeff smiles, and Tyler begins to think he just got a new best friend. Boy, Tyler loves Hollywood.


End file.
